half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Antlion Guard
The Antlion Guard (also called Myrmidonts - or Myrmileonids, which means "Ant Lion" in Greek - by Vortigaunts) is much larger and stronger than the Antlion, and is a very formidable foe. Within the Antlion society, the Guards defend the Antlion nests' outer perimeter and entrances, and they control and keep order within the Antlion colony. Vortigaunts can also harvest Bugbait from slain Antlion Guards. Overview Myrmidonts resemble a considerably larger and more powerful Antlion, with a similar skin color and insectoid features. The most differentiating feature, by far, is the Guard's protected carapace, which acts as both a battering ram and a deadly weapon. Their dark-red tint and radiant blue "feathers" which adorn its back make it clearly distinguishable. In the Half-Life 2 chapter "Sandtraps", a Vortigaunt will collect a Guard's Pheropods, which are its way of communicating with and controlling the Antlion workers. When collected, these pheropods give their user control of the Antlion workers. However, when in the vicinity of another Guard, these pods will lose their effect over the workers, presumably due to their higher potency. It is notable that the Guard is very similar to the Guardian, both in name and appearance, but there are numerous differences: the Guardian often lives deeper within the nests, protecting and ruling over the Antlions and eggs within. Comparatively, the Guard will work nearer to the surface, protecting nest entrances and offering backup for Workers. Also notable is the Guardian's natural bio-luminescence, which is presumably caused by it living in deeper darkness. The Guard also has a very different coloration, consisting of more varied and contrasting colors. Similar to a very aggressive bullock, these creatures will viciously protect their nests, and are very unappreciative of anyone or anything that goes even remotely close them. Behavior and skills Much like a bull from Earth, the Antlion Guard is able to bash into objects with great force in a combination charging head-butt attack, thanks to its size. The power of the Antlion Guards' strikes can easily knock aside anything or anyone unfortunate enough to be in their way. When they confront the player, they often try to strike him with their heads. However, they will utilize environmental objects as projectiles by ramming them with full velocity. Antlion Guards can take a lot of damage, and it normally requires a large amount of damage to bring one down. Antlion Guards are known to smash through walls and even fellow Antlions to kill enemies it is pursuing. A previously unseen variant of the Antlion Guard is revealed in Episode Two and is called the Antlion Guardian. Tactics fighting an Antlion Guard in the Nova Prospekt cafeteria.]] A good thing to know for new players is Antlion Guards are not controlled by bugbait. Also of note is any Antlions in the vicinity will follow the constant pheromones coming from the Guard, though they may be confused briefly by the player constantly throwing pheropods. The Antlion Guard is limited only to melee attacks, so attacking from range is the best way to down this large foe. Another strategy is luring it to smash into walls, which stuns it for a while buying some time to shoot it. Usually the area where they are fought is very hard to escape, requiring the player to kill it. Its attack can be easily avoided by strafe constantly. The best weapon for it is the crossbow. 6-7 hits to the lower body will usually kill it on Normal difficulty, and if it survives, it can be finished off with the Colt Python. Another good way of killing these beasts is to launch a few grenades at it with the MP-7s grenade launcher. Another idea is to use the Gravity Gun to throw objects like explosive drums and sinks while dodging the Antlion Guard constantly. Flammable drums are typically found in all areas where the player has to confront an Antlion Guard. Throwing conventional (non-explosive) barrels using the Gravity Gun can also render the Antlion Guards stunned for a second or two. Interestingly, spawning the harpoon item via console, can be used as a one shot kill on an Antlion Guard when fired from the Gravity Gun. It is possible to run from both Guards in Nova Prospekt, though it is still very hard to escape the one in the bathroom. This is possible because the "barriers" are simply piles of physics objects that can be cleared with the Gravity Gun and explosives. It is especially easy to escape the second by jumping down while it is distracted. The Guard in the Nova Prospekt bathroom can be shot from a safe position by jumping onto the catwalk railing rather than over it, then going back to the fence overlooking the room. Behind the scenes *The Antlion Guard's original skin was a dark brown.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files The image preview for the retail model is still that of the original one. *Like the Bullsquid, it was originally to throw small, noxious pods at the player, which was reused for the Pheropods and the Antlion Worker.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *The Antlion Guard sounds appear to be slightly modified wolf sounds. One of them, "growl_high.wav", is also used partially for a werewolf in the film New Moon. The Half-Life series uses many stock sounds heard in many other video games and films. *Much like the Hunter, early in the Antlion Guard's development, it was intended to be entirely bulletproof. Gallery Pre-release File:Antlion Guard beta.jpg|The Antlion Guard original skin. File:Antguard roof beta1.jpg|Official screenshot of the old model on an early Point Insertion roof, used as a benchmark demo in 2003.The Final Hours of Half-Life 2, Page 17: On Top of the Rock, on GameSpot File:Antguard roof beta2.jpg|Ditto. File:Antguard roof beta3.jpg|Ditto. File:Antlionguard coast.jpg|Early official screenshot, including several Coast elements. Retail File:D2 coast 110012 guard.jpg|Antlion Guard attacking Gordon near the Vortigaunt Camp. File:D2 coast 110007 bugbait vort.jpg|Vortigaunt retrieving Bugbait on an Antlion Guard near the Vortigaunt Camp, by shooting it with lightning. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Bosses Category:Antlions Category:Enemies